


The Sheep in Wolf Clothing

by Calamari_Inkantation



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Aesop is basically a Sheepdog?, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mars is not amused, The Relationship between Wrathia and Ava is more of Mother/Daughter if anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: Wrathia did not just have Warriors working under her claws- no, she had what is called the "Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse" working for her as well. Though less impressive, these beastly demons are coming to arms to assist their mistress with tooth and claw. Let us tell the story of Mars Lunafir, pact-holder of the Horseman of Death, Aesop, as she travels with the main cast on their adventures.E̟x͇̬͈͉͈̖̙p̵͈̩͖̺̻e̤͞c͓̹̘ͅͅt̬̰ ̻̖ţ͕̱̠͇̜h҉̘͕̱̙e̲̤̪ ̻̰͖̠̣U̡̳̠̰ṇ̷̱̟̬̱̭e͜x̯͎p̺̳͚̯̯e̵̙͇̺̬̖̱c̝͕ͅt̺̕e͇̰͖͓dD̛̮̳̳͔̞̤o̙̪͓̝͚̫͙ ͙̻n͔̫̜̟͘o̢̳t̵ ̘͕͡F͕̼̠͈͚̘a͡l̮͎̪̘̩͉t̷̰̞̗͓͍͉e̸̥̩̤̠̞͔̼r͉̠͎͍̩,̸͇ ̯̗̙͇̲̭ͅC̵͖̳̖̜ͅh̵̪̼̗̮i̥̰̠͖͢l̨̻d͓̻͖̪̥ ̴̩͙͙̺̪̹͍of͡ ̹̬̱̪ͅD̯e̞̜̘̰at҉h̢̜͕̗̬̙̻̫ͅY̼͇̲͍̠̤oṵ͘ ̺̼͕s̰͉̤̺ẖ͉ͅa̩̹l҉̠̣͍͙t̠̭͢ ̢̞̳̫f̠̹̖͔̯͉͔͞o͕͔͓r̲̖̱͓͢e͉̝̯͡v̗̪̦e̡r̼͇̗͝ͅ ҉̠b̸̮̦͕̫͚̺̗e҉̤̘͙̳ͅ ͍͚͇̣̫b̻l̜͎̺͡e͏̟͚͇̟͔̬s̘s̟͓̱̣͍̬e̘̖̭̱̬̤d͙͈ ͍̦̜̞w͞ͅi̗̖̞̩̬̮t̵̠̞͇͉̥̜ͅh̛̗̮̳͖̣̰ ҉̪̟̳l̝̺͉͉͇̳u̵̞̟c̪͇̹̜̗͇̞k̘̘͚̞̹̰̖o̤͍̺̻͜ṋ̞̳ ̱̩̹̫y̹o̴͍̮̤̝̤u̥̜̬̠̩͓̠͜r̰̲̻̤̥ͅ ̸͈̞̤̯̣̥̱a̹͖̯̣̦d̝͇̟̮͓̩̠̕v͈̖̱e͔̘̞̠̹̻̞n̤͓t̯̱͖̩͖ͅu̸r̛͖̖̝e͉̦̜̲ͅ ̗̳̘̹̤̜̠ṯ̼̲̟͈̲͡h͏̲͓̣̥̯̦ͅr̼̝̪̝̪o̭͓̖̙̥̳u̖̝̠̪̺̝g͓h̸ ̴ṭ̗͈̘̞h̺̖̼̮͘e̱̖̲̘͎̥ ̛͓̳̩̳̟̥̥c̞o͠s̷̗̤͚͉m͇̫̞̕o̸̳s͓͎̯̤̼͟ͅ





	The Sheep in Wolf Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Along with this story is a series of stories based around the so-called "Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse"
> 
> Look forward to them in the future, as they explain the Horsemen and their history in the world of Ava's Demon.

I remember the first day I woke up in this world... woke to be quite literally what happened to me. I... think I fell asleep on my bed, and when I woke, I was in this... large room. It was white and full of children. I was standing up, so no way was this... body, asleep on the floor or anything. I looked around subtly, looking for clues. 

Around that time, I had not met my friend just yet. Well, I could feel it, but not... yet. Either it didn't have the power to show itself, or it was just watching me... I have no idea. In this room, I met several children. I didn't feel attached to them, but they told me my name. My name was Mars. Mars Lunafir. I was 4 years old on a... Titan Reeducation planet? 

I looked confused so the children had to explain. Apparently, this was a planet where kids were brought from their original planets to be taught until they reached a graduation year and moved on to work at a Titan Facility. I still had no idea who this... Titan guy was.

Over time, I would find out that this Titan guy was... god-like. But also very real. Was he the reason I woke up in this body? Around this time, my friend grew enough power to appear at random, taking control of my body at times and occasionally scaring me for no reason. I didn't think nobody else could see it.

Aesop finally introduced itself to me once I had enough of it scaring me. I suppose it might've been helping to make me expect it scaring me, as I didn't fear it whenever it appeared in my eyesight no longer. I had no friends, however, a girl called... Ava Ire? She occasionally came up to me to talk, but I didn't go up to talk to her. 

Something about communication is... tiring and exhausting to me. I do not like it, but I do like to listen. Perhaps that's why she goes to me so often to rant?

-Years in the future-

 

I glanced around the classroom through a strange neon-teal cat-pupil gaze, ignoring the teacher as she blabbered on about a certain subject. Behind me, I can feel the cold breath of my friend on my neck, causing the hairs on the back of my pale, almost white skin neck to rise up and inadvertently causing me to shiver. It was a delightful sensation, if only due to the fact that it was currently sweltering inside the classroom. My friend chuckled in amusement, causing a wince to appear on my usually stoic face.

My name is Mars, Mars Lunafir. I am a 14-year-old female human with dark grey hair, almost black in color, which curled down to my waist if I stood. I am, for my age, quite tall but I am oddly lanky, however, that does not mean I am not capable of knocking anyone out. My eyes were unusual compared to other humans in my school, as I had neon-teal pupils that resembled a cats eye while normal humans had pure-colored eyes. 

However, that didn't use to be my name. I remember a life in which I was an 18-year-old female human who was slightly-chubby and wore glasses, along with having plain hazel eyes and long dark straight hair that grew fizzled in the summer. I couldn't remember, however, my name. Perhaps I would never know. 

I return to the world of the living to hear my neighboring classmate, Ava Ire, yell out, "Get out of my head, Demon!" 

Looking up, I watched as the teacher sent her out of the room after shrugging her off once Ava tried to explain herself. Ava walked out with a slump, and I couldn't help but notice Maggie and... the transfer kid? What was his name again? Talking. I was a few rows over, so I couldn't hear them. 

Once class was over, I sneaked down to the office. This would lead to a series of interesting events.

Once in the office, I greeted the lady at the desk with a nod, then sat in one of the chairs, crossing my legs. I could feel my friend curl around my feet, however, I am unable to see my friend just yet. 

I listened as Ava spoke with the principal, "...Expel you." is what I hear from him before she apparently snapped in an odd tone of voice, "So expel me already, you paper pushing moron!" before the voices quieted.

I looked up as Ava left the room and sat next to me, looking down at a paper pamphlet for a Containment Center, and I reached out to pat her on the arm, causing her to look up and lighten up at the sight of me.

This was interrupted by Maggie entering, "Hey, I need to speak with the principal. It's urgent." which caused the lady to tell her to take a seat.

This was not the proper way to speak to her, I assume, and I watched as Maggie shouts at the secretary, "I was nearly kidnapped!" which garnered an unemotional "Again?" from the lady. Talk about rude. At this point, I ignore all further speech to pay attention to my friend.

My friends form slowly came into view, my eyes faintly glowing pure neon-teal as I focused on my friend's body language. My friend was a large beast that resembled a black sheep creature, however, it wore the pelt of a wolf that was fused into its skin. Black horns curled around its white ears which perked upwards and flicked around as if paying attention to another sound. My friend was a beast named Aesop, and he was what is known in legends as a "Sheeolf". 

I looked up as a new person walked in, black hair, purple-tinted skin, black eyes that had red square-shaped pupils. 

"H-h-hey! Uhm..." he started, causing Maggie to stop pulling on Ava's hair for... some reason?

"You again? ! Did you follow me here? Seriously?" Maggie growled in anger while Ava pleaded for help, "Please help me..." with a soft whimper.

The boy ignored Ava and continued, "B-before you do anything-... rash, I... n-n-need you to just... h-hear me out... Ah-...!" he started, then continued, "I n-need you to leave the p-p-planet with m-me.. It's not safe t-to stay here any longer..." he warned. 

"That is the most poorly-spoken pick-up line I've ever heard." Maggie assumed, thinking he was asking her out. But I knew there was a danger. I moved up and out of my seat as a large red and black claw ripped through the wall, knocking Maggie out.

The wall nearly collapsed on me as I saw the male pick up Maggie. Ava tried to get his attention, but like everyone else, he ignored her. I ran past her to chase after him, Ava catching up and quickly outrunning me.

I was never athletic, y'know.

I panted as I caught up with the group as they ran, Ava chasing the man who was carrying her former best friend. This led us both to a ship, which we all climbed onto. I panted on the floor, reaching out for a mask as the ship lifted up, gravity causing myself and Ava to float into the air. I didn't bother looking back at the planet, seeing how it was more of prison than a school. 

Lifting myself up once the ship stabilized, I noticed that Ava had already wandered off, so I moved to follow. Aesop floated on ahead, an air of curiosity in its body language. I watched from the doorway of the cockpit as the male tied up Ava and shut her mouth with tape, Maggie sitting next to her on the chair. He didn't seem to notice me, which I was fine with. Ava, however, did and her eyes seemed to widen.

I studied her brown with red-circular pupils with a half-lidded gaze and tilted my head, Aesop curling around my neck and growled low into my ear. "Do not speak, child," it warned and caused me to shift back into the shadows, frowning. Ava seemed to deflate and turned around as Maggie woke up. 

I watched as the man, Odin, ended up entangled in vines, as well as Maggie destroying the... terminal? Which caused the ship to break down mid-orbit of the planet Odin had brought us to, probably to drop off Ava. The ship started to head down to the ground and I grabbed the doorway, closing my eyes.

We made an impact with the ground, and I was knocked out. I could feel my back snap, a sharp pain, and darkness took hold.


End file.
